The Stanford General Clinical Research Center provides for research and other patients: expert staff, beds, Core laboratory facilities, diagnostic and therapeutic equipment, social and recreational areas. Professional staff provides organized training (E.G., Research Dietary Trainee, Clinical Associate Physician, Pre-clinical and clinically oriented medical students) opportunities, research assistance, and the direct teaching of the discipline of clinical investigation to house staff, post-doctoral fellows, and interested junior faculty from clinical or pre-clinical departments. Community health care persons are urged to attend those G. C. R. C. rounds of particular interest to them. Data collection, administrative support, grants interpretations, are available to investigators, the School and University. This G. C. R. C. supports the clinical investigation of faculty members who have been authorized by the Advisory Committee of the G. C. R. C., after the University Human Subjects Committee has given its approval to the protocol. Such studies include, among many others, disorders of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism, human interferon production in response to virus challenge, arteriosclerotic disease, the nature of organ transplantation rejection, and many drug studies (under G. C. R. C. guidelines).